RAWR!
by Labyrinth'Rozetta
Summary: Part of OrangeTintedSky: Beware! Tsuna-cuteness is to be feared! Once you stares into those doe eyes, you'll be doing something of her whim. Family Fluff. Xanxus x ChibiFem27


**Extremely tempted to draw this... You can take it as one of the moment in 'The Orange Tinted Sky' when Tsuna had stayed with the Varia, or you can read this without it and it will make sense too~**

**Tsuna is 6 here and Xanxus is… 18? I'm messed up with the age thing, so just take it as a chibiTsuna with Xanxus.**

_**家庭教師ヒットマン**__**REBORN! [C]**____**天野明**_

"Mou~ Tsu-chan you look so cute!"

The flamboyant man of the Varia stood behind a petite girl who looks about seven, cooing over her adorableness. While the brunet stood before a full-length mirror, taking in her appearance.

Lussuria had taken time to dress the girl in a lion cub jumpsuit that is dark orange in colour, completing the attire with a tan ear headband and a tail. Her brown hair is of shoulder length, sticking out everywhere, defying gravity. However, the tousled brown tresses framed her face nicely, acting as a mane in her little outfit.

Her large brown orbs blinked innocently, looking at the little lion reflected in the mirror, observing her own attire. She tugged at the headband slightly, the plastic feel uncomfortable on her head.

When she fails to get it into a comfortable position, she yanked the headband off, staring at the bent plastic with a disappointed pout, as if studying it, wanting to know how would it stay on her head without the uncomfortable feel.

Tsuna yelped in surprised as she was lifted into the air by the former and was engulfed in a tight hug, followed by the former's squeal of Tsuna-cuteness.

Removing the lion ears from the headband, Lussuria pinned them into Tsuna's mess of hair instead, and the girl beamed excitedly, eyes sparkling with joy. The initial pout had disappeared immediately as she becomes contented.

"Thank you Luss-nii!" The little cub wrapped her arms around the taller man's waist as a gesture of gratitude.

"Go on Tsu, you can go and play~"

"Hai~~!"

Stepping out of the room with bounce in her step, the seven year old skipped down the hallway looking for a certain someone for her to play with.

She peeped into the familiar room that is engulfed in darkness, the curtains were drawn and no lights seep in, giving the room a dark and ominous feel. The little cub could barely make out the figure that sits on the chair. She had her hands over her mouth, preventing a chuckle to escape her lips.

Moving forward like a predator sneaking up on its pray, the petite figure moved stealthily towards the chair. She walked with upmost care, not wanting the small bells on her small brown leather boots to alert the other in the room.

Her ears stood, listening to the sounds in the surrounding, the tail swayed slightly from left to right due to her movement as she moved forward. When she had gotten close enough to the chair, she pounced.

"RAWWR!"

The predator had her hands around her prey's neck and growled playfully, a slight sense of accomplishment flooded through her as she thought she managed to catch the other off guard.

The said prey opened his eyes and stared down at the puff of brown and auburn on his lap. Tsuna lifted her head at the same time as well and brown orbs met with red ones.

"What you want brat."

"Tsu-chan wants Xan-nii to play with her!" The little lion beamed at the other, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck as she pull out her best puppy face trying to get Xanxus to comply with her request.

"Go play with other trash, I'm busy."

"No you are not! Xan-nii is just napping!"

Glare. "No."

_Pouts_

"I said no."

_Pouts further. _"Please Xan-nii."

…

_Here come the wide innocent eyes with tears glistening._

…

"Xan-nii doesn't like Tsu-chan, so he doesn't want to play?"

Twitch slightly.

_Sniffle_

Glare... Glare some more.

"Fine."

"YAY! Xan-nii is the best!"

Once getting his agreement, the brunet ran off to get her props for her playtime with her Xan-nii, dragging a quite reluctant Varia leader with her as he cursed colourfully at Lussuria for getting all those things for the little tuna.

Tsuna grinned as she gathered the things, putting another tick under the mental notebook in her mind; she had once again gotten Xanxus to comply with her request. Yes, beware; Tsuna-cuteness is to be feared!

"Squalo-nii! You are here; play with Xan-nii and Tsu-chan!"

Squalo stare at the scene before him for a long time, wanting to believe that it is the trick of the eye or maybe Mammon is practicing his illusions… maybe not, he is not suicidal to make such an illusion.

…

Xanxus glared, daring him to say something, which of course was not disappointed when he had gotten a response from the swordsman.

"VVOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WHAT THE SHIT IS THIS?"

*** ! ***

…

––_Silence––_

…

"Squa-nii?"

_*** Zzzzz... ***_

Tsuna had somehow gotten Xanxus into similar attire, instead of the brown jumpsuit; Xanxus got a fluffy orange mane, a complementing brown leather jacket and jeans, completing the outfit with a pair of lion paw gloves.

No one dare to comment when they found the two _lions_ under the tree in the gardens of the Varia mansion napping quietly, Tsuna sat on the other's lap with her arms wrapped around Xanxus's torso and her head resting on his chest . What kept them away was that a unconscious and burnt Squalo is not far away, courtesy of Xanxus' infamous Flame of wrath.

Many started to fear the little brunette as well, finding that she is a force to be reckoned with, if she managed to get the Varia leader into _that_, who knows what else she could do. This is also one of the events that no one dares to mention and document into the Varia / Vongola achieves. Though Lussuria had a few pictures, but that had soon become Tsuna's possession soon later when she had left for Japan.

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!~ Kinda short, but i hope you had enjoyed it~ Review Please! :D **_


End file.
